To Pluck a Cherry Blossom
by Anime Peep202
Summary: Sakura’s parents decide to divorce and get remarried. . .a new delicious man transfers to Sakura’s school. . .What! He’s her new step brother!


Author's Note: Hey everybody!! I'm back!!! Haha and with

a new Naruto fanfic. Something happened to my other one

and I don't know what happened so I'm just gonna start a

new one. Well some info on this one is. . .it's not were

everyone is a ninja and stuff like that. This one is everyone

is just a normal teenager or teacher. . .errr person. It's my

favorite couple based but I don't wanna tell you. You can

find out yourself. Though it's not that hard to now. Hahaha

just look at what stories I like. Okie well enough babbling.

Enjoy my story!!

Summary: Sakura's parents decide to divorce and get

remarried. . .a new delicious man transfers to Sakura's

school. . .What?! He's her new step brother?!

Another Author's Note: Yes. I know this sounds like the

manga/anime "Marmalade Boy" but it's not. Believe me.

Disclaimer: If pigs flew. . .I would own Naruto.

.To Pluck a Cherry Blossom.

Prologue

Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno and a junior in highschool. I'm

sixteen, and my blood type is O. I was born March 28th and

am the daughter of my loving parents. Their names are

Kado Haruno and Aiko Haruno. My mum is 37 and my

dad's 40. Both of their blood type is A. I love both of my

parents but like any family, we fight occasionally. But still,

I wuv them. Well moving on. . . .my life is pretty normal.

I've got my fair share of friends and like I wished I'm not

very popular. I've never really liked the popular people, but

I at least now a few. They're ok though. Aren't very mean

but most at my school are snotty and stuck up so I've never

had great relationships with most.

My passion at school is drama and sports. I love those both

so much! I play tennis and am one of the captains. In drama

I usually get minor roles. But that's ok since I'm usually

pretty busy with tennis. I'm also in ASB. It's a lot of work,

but still awesome. The school festival is coming up soon

so the whole school has been twice as hectic and crazy as

usual. Eeeee!!! I'm so excited for it!!!!! The ASB thought

up the idea of an Oden Shop. If people want to eat some of

the oden though they have to give us a ticket, or pay.

Hopefully, it will be successful. I think everything will be

though since everyone at school is talking about it. Oh

yeah! My high schools name is Konoha. Cheesy name, ain't

it? That's what a lot of students say. But supposedly it's

named after some ancient village of ninjas so all the old

people respect the name and stuff. It's not a private school,

but we have to wear uniforms still. It's ok though 'cus I

think most of the students like the uniforms. Especially the

perverted guys.

Oh my god! I just remembered I didn't tell you my friends

names! Ok there's Hinata Hyuga. She's also a junior. Her

blood type is A and she's 15. Her birthday's December

15th and she's my best friend. We've known each other

since grade school. When we first met in grade school

Hinata was very shy and quiet. But I think since she's been

hanging out with me for so long she's become more

confident. She has a cousin that goes to my school too. His

name is Neji Hyuga and he's a senior. He's 17 and his b-

day is July 3rd. Neji is also a friend of mine, but he doesn't

hang out with me. Well then there's Naruto. He can be

really annoying sometimes and know how to piss me off

but he's a good person deep down. Naruto's 16 and his

blood type is B. His b-day is October 10th. Everyone says

that Naruto has had a crush on me ever since we met but I

don't think so. We met freshman year and I've been able to

tolerate him for three years. When we first met he was

really annoying and loud but over the years he has calmed

down. Which is nice since I don't have to worry about him

getting into trouble anymore. Hinata, actually, from what

I've been able to force out of her. . .Errr I mean coax out of

her has a crush on Naruto. Which is another reason why I

deny Naruto liking me. I don't want my best friends feeling

getting crushed.

Ok, now onto my classes and my favorite teacher!

My classes go in order like this. . .

Math

Science

History

English

Drama

Sports

That's all of my classes. It doesn't seem like a lot but I get

so much homework from each class! It's crazy!! And plus I

stay after school for sports since I'm in tennis. And every

other day I stay for drama also since we have a lot of plays

to rehearse for. My favorite teacher is Kakashi Hatake-

Sensei. He's my history and tennis teacher. Hatake-Sensei

is 26 and his blood type is O. Since Hatake-Sensei is so

young and good looking he's really popular with the girls.

But that's not the reason why I he's my favorite teacher! I

swear! He's really easy to talk to and stuff. Hatake-Sensei

is also really funny. But is also a pervert. Each time he

comes it class he's reading a book called Make Out

Paradise! It's pretty gross but actually kind of amusing.

Eek!! What am I saying?!?! Ewwwww I'm probably

turning into a pervert because of him!!!

Hmmmmmm. . .Well I think that's all I have to say to you

people for now. So I'll see you later! TTFN! Ta ta for now!

3 Sakura Haurno

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

Me: Okie well that's all there is to the prologue! If I have

anything wrong in that please tell me that way I can correct

it!! Hehe. I'm so excited for this one!!! I'm thinking of two

other one's and horray!!! I hope to bring them out soon.

But I do have school…. and that takes up almost all of my

time. But hmmm what else…? Oh yeah, this prologue is in

Sakura's POV. But that's the only time it will ever be in

any ones POV. Cuz I'm not too good at POVs and I've

never really fancied them. Well things will start to move

along in CH 1. Like Sakura finding out her parents want to

divorce and maybe she'll see the new man at the school

festival. I'm not sure really. Since this is kinda a fan fic I

thought up during Geometry one day. Well TTFN!!! I hope

you all review since reviews keep me a goin'! Hahahhaa,

Toodles loves!


End file.
